


forehead kisses

by forbiddenquill



Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung as the Stoner Kid who likes to do art, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, Tzuyu as a Cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: In which Chaeyoung is annoyingly dense, Tzuyu is painfully obvious and Dahyun just wants them to end up together.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Minor Mihyun - Relationship, Platonic DubChaeng
Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564546
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321





	forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this prompt:
> 
> Tzuyu:*Kisses Chaeyoung's forehead*  
> Chaeyoung:*frowns* You missed  
> Tzuyu:...?  
> Chaeyoung:*Leans forward and kisses Tzuyu's lips*

“What’s up with you and Tzuyu?”

Chaeyoung looks up from her sketchpad to find Dahyun leaning over her with a small frown on her face. “Huh?” the younger girl asks, raising a dubious eyebrow, “Me and Tzuyu?”

“You and Tzuyu.”

“Our Tzuyu?”

“Yes, is there any other person you know named after a character from Star Wars?”

“Actually, I do. You won’t believe the names people come up with for their kids.” 

Dahyun makes a face. “Who the hell—? Nevermind, I don’t want to ask.” 

“Anyway, what about our Tzuyu?”

“I think you mean _your_ Tzuyu.”

Now it’s Chaeyoung’s turn to be confused. “Tzuyu, my best friend?”

Dahyun slaps a hand to her forehead and sighs. “The conversation has barely started and you’re already giving me a headache.” She takes a step back and plops her butt down on Chaeyoung’s bed. Chaeyoung sees the blonde looking around the room with an almost bored expression, which is understandable. Dahyun’s been here so many times already, she's probably gotten used to the punk indie artist vibe Chaeyoung has for _years_.

The walls are covered with sketches of various subjects—a few faces of her friends, a coffee cup, books stacked on top of each other, the familiar shape of a dimpled smile—and large posters of indie bands that Chaeyoung listens to on repeat. The floor is messy, covered with scraps of junk food she conveniently forgot to throw away and balls of paper with song lyrics hastily written on them in the heat of the moment before being carelessly thrown away.

Chaeyoung turns her attention back to her drawing. “What about Tzuyu?” she asks, outlining the figure of a tall person. She doesn’t really have anybody in mind. As long as she keeps her hands busy, she’ll be okay. 

“Is there something going between you two?” Dahyun asks from her place on top of Chaeyoung’s bed. 

“I don’t understand the question,” the shorter girl answers, frowning down at the paper. She adds the hair next, pressing her pencil harder to add some volume to it. 

“No, you’re just being dense.”

“Why am I being dense?”

“Because there’s something going on between you two.”

Chaeyoung snorts, not bothering to look up and resisting the urge to point out that Dahyun practically answered her own question within the span of a minute. She’s used to these questions from people at their high school, after all. If she has to be honest, she’d actually been waiting for Dahyun to ask the same one so that she can give her the standard answer. “She’s my best friend,” she states.

“No,” Dahyun quickly says, sitting back up and glaring at Chaeyoung, “ _I’m_ your best friend. Tzuyu is something else to you.”

Chaeyoung sighs, shrugging. “I think you can have more than one best friend,” she mumbles. 

“Yes, and you can also have feelings for this said best friend.” 

This makes Chaeyoung pause. Something in her chest twists. “I don’t have feelings for Tzuyu, if that’s what you’re implying,” she mutters. 

“Bro.” Dahyun sighs, looking disappointed. “Please. I might be failing Chemistry but I’m not stupid when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“Wait, you’re failing Chemistry?”

“Don’t try and change the subject.”

Chaeyoung cracks a grin and finally puts down her pencil. She spins around in her gaming chair and looks at her best friend straight in the eye. Dahyun squares up her shoulders. 

Okay. Time to get the ball rolling. Chaeyoung cracks her fists and tries to think of what to say next. This conversation is a long time coming. While Dahyun does currently hold the title of being Chaeyoung’s best friend, she can also consider Tzuyu as one too. The two of them just _clicked_. Their friendship started when Tzuyu transferred to their school back in freshman year. A week into their classes, she came across Chaeyoung sleeping in the library after lunch period and sat next to her the whole time until Chaeyoung woke up to the bell ringing. The reason? _I didn’t want to look lonely_. They’ve been friends ever since. 

While Tzuyu does not know every detail about Son Chaeyoung as well as Dahyun does, she knows how Chaeyoung gets when she’s in The Zone, what Chaeyoung likes to order in coffee shops (Iced Americano only, please) and why Chaeyoung prefers writing songs than randomly doodling all over her notebooks. _You get to express more with words_ , Chaeyoung once said and Tzuyu had hummed, cheek pressed against her hand, as she listened to the shorter girl ramble on about why music just hits _differently_. 

“What makes you think I have feelings for Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung asks, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. 

“Because you do,” Dahyun says, eyebrows furrowed, “You’re just too proud to admit it.”

“I’m not. To both of those assumptions.”

Dahyun changes tactics. “Then would you disagree that Tzuyu has feelings for you?”

This makes Chaeyoung pause once again. The idea of Tzuyu having feelings for her? Preposterous. Tzuyu is part of the cheerleading squad, after all. And Chaeyoung is just a kid who likes to smoke weed with Jeongyeon behind the school and attend the occasional Im Nayeon party. Sure, she and Tzuyu are best friends but they don’t interact that much within the walls of the high school hierarchy. Too many eyes and ears everywhere. Not that Chaeyoung cares, but she doesn’t want to ruin Tzuyu’s reputation. 

“I would have to disagree,” Chaeyoung says after a moment. 

Dahyun continues to glare at her. “Then you really are the densest idiot in this entire town.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and spins around in her chair. “And what gives you the right to say these things to me, Ms. Kim?” 

“Best friend rights!” 

“Tzuyu is also my best friend but she does not say these things to me.” With this quick-witted reply, Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at Dahyun.

“That’s because she’s completely and utterly in love with you,” Dahyun grumbles, “and she’s too whipped to call you an idiot to your face. But if she had the guts, then she definitely would.” 

Chaeyoung laughs, unable to imagine it. Her and Tzuyu? Impossible. High school doesn’t allow for a relationship between one of the most popular girls in school and a complete loser. The only time that happens is on movies. And last time Chaeyoung checked, her life isn’t some romcom. “I think you’re just projecting. Maybe it’s _you_ who has feelings for me?” 

Dahyun runs her fingers through her hair, looking like she’s seconds away from ripping them out of their roots. Chaeyoung watches in amusement, a smirk playing on her lips. There’s nothing funnier than a Kim Dahyun breakdown, after all. She’s about to spin her chair again and return to her drawing but her best friend is, unfortunately, very persistent when it comes to matters of the heart. Even though it shouldn’t be her business in the first place.

Dahyun stands up from the bed and grabs the sketchpad from Chaeyoung’s hands. 

“Hey!”

“Exhibit A,” Dahyun begins, flipping through the pages until she finds the one she’s looking for, “You subconsciously draw her from memory.” 

Chaeyoung gapes. “No, I do not,” she says.

Dahyun shows her the page. It’s something Chaeyoung drew while she was in History class. A tall girl with large eyes and a toothy smile. It’s not even Tzuyu—

“Dimple,” Dahyun points out, as if reading her thoughts. She jabs her finger on the sketch. Indeed, Chaeyoung _did_ draw a dimple similar to the one Tzuyu has on her left cheek. 

“Coincidence,” Chaeyoung says, “I get my inspiration from reality.”

“You never draw me.”

“That’s because I see you every day.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, grabbing her sketchpad. “Why the hell would I want to see you even in my drawings?” 

Now it’s Dahyun’s turn to smirk. “But, my dear dense friend,” she drawls, “that leads us to Exhibit B—you also see Tzuyu every day.”

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes, seeing where this is going. “No, I don’t,” she mutters.

“You really think I don’t know about you guys meeting up every morning by her locker?” Dahyun questions, looking offended, “Like I said—I’m not stupid, Chaeyoung.”

Now Chaeyoung is caught red-handed. Due to the nature of their school’s hierarchy system where losers can’t integrate with goddesses, Chaeyoung had suggested meeting up every morning just so that they can talk. She hadn’t really been serious but Tzuyu clung to the idea immediately. And when Tzuyu is giving you her puppy eyes, you can’t say no. Chaeyoung knows this by firsthand experience. Anyway, they’ve been doing the same routine for the entire school year now—meeting up by Tzuyu’s locker an hour before school starts, talking about anything and everything under the sun with coffee and some pastries and then walking away from each other. 

People know they’re friends but only a handful know just how deeply the bond runs deep.

Chaeyoung clears her throat. “Did you follow me?” she asks. 

“Of course I did,” Dahyun tells her, crossing her arms and leaning on the table behind her, “Remember when you slept over at my place a few weeks ago? And then at 4:00 sharp, you jumped out of bed, showered, got dressed and then left without so much as a goodbye?”

Chaeyoung _does_ remember. She was afraid she’d missed her morning routine with Tzuyu. The idea that Dahyun got up and followed her is mortifying. “Total breach of privacy, dude,” she says quietly. 

“Bro.” Dahyun smacks her head and Chaeyoung whines. “Best friend rights.” 

“Anyway, so what if we meet up with each other before school?”

“Let me phrase this in a way that you’d understand.” Dahyun clears her throat and then mimics a whipping sound, complete with the sharp flick of her left wrist. “Whipped.”

Chaeyoung is affronted. “I am not whipped!” She has a reputation to uphold, after all! 

“You _hate_ getting up in the mornings and then you’re suddenly dragging your butt out of bed for some girl you _claim_ you don’t have feelings for?” Dahyun points out, raising an eyebrow and smirking mischievously. “Again, Chaeyoung, I’m failing in Chemistry but not in my best friend duties.”

"You should really do something about that." 

"Mina's tutoring me." At Chaeyoung's guffaw, Dahyun shakes her head. "You can clown me another time. I'm here to talk about you and Tzuyu." 

"Bro, _seriously_ , there is nothing going on between me and Tzuyu." Chaeyoung is starting to get tired of running around in circles now so she leans back in her chair and turns her attention to the sketchpad. Now that she thinks about it… the girl _does_ bear a striking resemblance to Chou Tzuyu. 

Dahyun says, letting her hands drop to her side. "Exhibit C," she begins, apparently not letting this go, and Chaeyoung groans.

"What's Exhibit C?" 

"Forehead kisses." 

Chaeyoung frowns, eyebrows knitting together. "Forehead kisses?" she repeats, the latter part of her sentence ending in a question.

"When I followed you the first time around to your early morning rendezvous with Ms. Chou," Dahyun continues, sounding like some sort of detective assigned to pull a confession out of Chaeyoung, "I knew I had to follow you a few more times just to confirm if this was a one-time thing or not. So I got up at the crack of dawn and waited for you guys to show up. Which you both did. I did that for the entire week." 

Chaeyoung's mind draws a complete blank. "What does this have to do with forehead kisses?" she asks incredulously. 

"Bro." Dahyun sighs, looking pained. "She gives you forehead kisses _every_ morning. I witnessed it with my own two eyes." 

Chaeyoung nods seriously. "Yes, I am aware." Once again, this is part of the routine. After their early morning meet-ups, Tzuyu always leans forward to peck Chaeyoung's forehead. It's nothing new. Why is Dahyun so pressed about this? 

Apparently, this is not the reaction Dahyun wanted because she quickly whips out her phone, types vigorously on the screen for a few seconds before she triumphantly yells, "Aha!" At Chaeyoung's confused expression, Dahyun reads what she just searched online. “According to this totally legit website, _there’s actually, for-reals biological reasoning why forehead kisses make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The warmth and pressure from someone’s lips on your forehead stimulates the pineal gland, which releases chemicals that trigger joy and mental wellness. With this gesture, your partner is kissing your thoughts, ideas you’ve shared, and you as a being—not just a physical body._ ”

"That doesn't mean anything," Chaeyoung says but even she can see that this is a weak response.

Dahyun sees this as an opening. “It means _everything_ ,” she half-yells, gesturing wildly, “It means that deep down inside, you _know_ Tzuyu likes you. And maybe, if you stop being an idiot for a second, you’ll realize that _you_ like her too.” 

Chaeyoung feels like something just short-circuited in her brain. “No way,” are the words that pop out of her mouth, “There’s just no way, you know? She’s—she’s—” It’s stupid, that’s what it is. Tzuyu can’t _possibly_ like her. So what if Chaeyoung sometimes draws her when she has nothing better to do? So what if they meet up every morning before classes start, even if it means waking up two hours earlier than usual? So what if Tzuyu kisses her on the forehead before they part ways? She probably does that because she likes to feel taller than normal.

Dahyun waits for her reaction. When Chaeyoung shakes her head and turns back to her sketchpad, the blonde sighs and puts her phone away. “So be it,” she says, sounding very disappointed. Chaeyoung hates to hear it. 

“Why do you want me and her to end up together so badly?” she grumbles, picking up her pen and tapping it on the surface of the table, “We’ve known her since freshman year. It’s been two years. Why bring it up now?”

Dahyun hesitates, a shadow crossing her features. Seeing this, Chaeyoung straightens her posture and stares hard at her. It’s a foolproof method to get Dahyun to cave in when it comes to secrets. After several long seconds of Chaeyoung’s gaze burning holes into Dahyun’s face, the older girl throws her hands up in the air and mumbles, “Fine! Okay, you win. Sheesh.”

“Why bring it up now?” Chaeyoung repeats. 

“Because I heard that Minatozaki Sana is planning on asking her out soon,” Dahyun tells her, rubbing the back of her neck.

Chaeyoung blinks. “That’s it?” 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” 

An uneasy knot makes its way into Chaeyoung’s stomach. She ignores this. “Why should it bother me?” she mumbles, “Tzuyu can date whoever she wants.”

Dahyun nods slowly. “I guess you’re right.”

“Anyway, do you want to play some video games?” Chaeyoung’s chest suddenly feels too tight. Once again, she ignores this. It’s just her projecting. It means nothing. She does _not_ have feelings for Tzuyu. They’re best friends. Dahyun is just connecting things that aren’t meant to be connected. 

So why is she suddenly dreading tomorrow morning? When she’s inevitably have to come face-to-face with Chou Tzuyu? She’ll figure it out later. Hopefully. 

* * *

Chaeyoung still hasn’t figured it out come the next morning but she can’t deny that something has shifted when she gets to school.

Everything that Dahyun told her the night before comes rushing back. All the exhibits she pointed out—all the signs that Chaeyoung has apparently missed. It’s enough to fill her thoughts as she locks her bike outside the school entrance and jogs inside the hallways. The smell of coffee and pastries permeates the air. Tzuyu always buys something different each time they meet up but she always makes sure to buy something strawberry flavored for Chaeyoung. The gesture warms the artist to the bones. Tzuyu is _so_ nice. 

_That’s because she’s completely and utterly in love with you_ , Dahyun’s voice whispers into her ear and she shakes her head. Once again, she ignores the knot in her stomach and the tightness in her chest. Impossible. There’s no way Tzuyu would ever like her back _that_ way. 

When she rounds a corner and spots Tzuyu sitting on the floor under her locker, Chaeyoung has to drink her in for a few moments. Chou Tzuyu has always been beautiful. With her long dark hair, large doe-like eyes and dimpled smile, she caught everybody’s attention the second she showed up in this school. But for some reason, she stuck to Chaeyoung like glue. Even when she joined the cheer squad and Chaeyoung started to focus more on her art, Tzuyu never failed to reach out to her. It was almost like—like—

Chaeyoung refuses to acknowledge what suspiciously sounds like Dahyun’s voice in the back of her head. 

“Hi,” she says, taking a seat next to Tzuyu on the marble floor, “did you wait long?”

“Not really.” Tzuyu’s eyes crinkle into half-crescent moons as she smiles bright and cheerful. She hands the shorter girl her Iced Americano and strawberry-filled croissant. What used to be a friendly gesture is now reframed in Chaeyoung’s brain. She can’t help but wonder if there is an ulterior motive to all of this. She can’t help but wonder if she wants Tzuyu to have one in the first place. 

“How was your day yesterday?” Chaeyoung asks, like she does every morning. 

“It was good,” Tzuyu answers the same way every morning. 

And it goes like this—despite their differences in the high school hierarchy, Tzuyu never treats Chaeyoung the way the other cheerleaders do. She has always been the same—pure and consistent. When Chaeyoung started doing weed and skipping classes, Tzuyu’s view of her never wavered. In her eyes, they’ve always been friends and they always will be.

The knot in Chaeyoung’s stomach is getting harder to ignore now. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Tzuyu suddenly asks after they finish talking about this movie that just recently came out.

Chaeyoung sips her coffee, suddenly nervous. Her chest tightens. She doesn’t know what to expect. She doesn’t even know what she _wants_ Tzuyu to say. “Yeah?” she mumbles, ignoring the shakiness in her voice. 

“You know Sana, right?” Tzuyu begins, watching her carefully. 

“Head cheerleader Sana?” Chaeyoung makes a face. It’s not like she has anything against Sana but she’s friends with a group of people who make stupid gossip about her behind her back. From what she’s heard, Sana is nice. A bit of a flirt but nothing too dangerous. She and Tzuyu would look good together. 

The image is enough to plummet her mood.

“What about her?” she mumbles. 

Tzuyu hums, suddenly reaching out and rubbing at her chin. Chaeyoung stills, her heart jumping to her throat. Then it dawns on her that Tzuyu only did that because there’s some powder on her face. _Oh_. How stupid of her. What did she expect?

Dahyun’s voice returns again, louder this time. _And maybe, if you stop being an idiot for a second, you’ll realize that you like her too._

Chaeyoung internally scoffs. No way. There’s just no way—

“She asked me out last night,” Tzuyu says, tilting her head to the side when Chaeyoung freezes under her touch, her fingers still on the shorter girl’s cheek, “and I really don’t know what to answer.”

Oh. 

Okay.

Chaeyoung now gets what Dahyun was trying to tell her.

Maybe she’s always been in love with Tzuyu all this time.

“You should say yes,” Chaeyoung murmurs, picking apart at the pastry in her fingers and not minding the sugary coating, “I think you guys would be cute together.”

Chaeyoung’s gaze is so focused on the heels of her shoes that she doesn’t see the crestfallen look on Tzuyu’s face. “You think so?” the taller girl asks quietly. 

“Yeah, go for it.”

There’s a beat. Chaeyoung closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s fine. She’s fine. She remembers all the things Dahyun told her the night before and kind of wishes that she had the ability to go back in time just to slap the shit out of her past self. Because she really _is_ a dense idiot! A dense idiot who just flat out told the girl she’s in love with to pursue a relationship with someone else! Who the hell does that? How stupid can she get? If Dahyun was here, she’d be ripping her hair out. 

Tzuyu sighs, soft and gentle. “If you say so,” she mutters.

Chaeyoung is about to change the topic into something less painful when they both hear a crash from somewhere nearby. The two of them look up sharply, the shorter girl rising to her feet and stepping in front of Tzuyu as a human shield. It’s a fight-or-flight instinct. Her heart jumps to her throat. Nobody is _ever_ this early to school. Except for the student council president Park Jihyo but she’s expected to come twenty minutes from now.

“Who’s there?” Chaeyoung calls, trying to sound brave. 

To both of their surprise, it’s Dahyun who suddenly stumbles from around the corner. Apparently, the loud sound was her crashing into a bunch of trash cans and then not so gracefully getting up to her feet. She looks like she just got out of bed, still clad in her pajamas with a jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail. 

Chaeyoung gapes at her. “Did you follow us _again_?” she demands.

“Best friend rights!” Dahyun says in response, raising her hands in surrender.

Tzuyu’s face morphs into a confused expression. “Why were you following us?” she asks.

“To make sure you idiots don’t do something stupid,” Dahyun responds, stepping closer. There’s a banana peel stuck on her pajama pants which Chaeyoung decides not to point out. “You guys are being idiots and I swear—I’m going to lose my mind just watching you two.”

Chaeyoung feels Tzuyu freeze up next to her. “Dahyun…” the shorter girl starts, already seeing where this is going, “Please shut the fuck up.”

“Nope!” Dahyun grins, winking at her. “I refuse to do so! I have best friend rights and I’m going to use them right now.” She looks at Tzuyu, hands resting on her waist, before she says the following: “Tzuyu, there’s something Chaeyoung needs to tell you and it’s related to her not so subtly being in love with you!” 

“DAHYUN!” Chaeyoung is mortified. It feels like her heart just stopped _beating_.

There’s a pause where all three of them just stare at each other. Then, Dahyun snaps out of it first. “Okay, my job here is done. I’ll be going now!” she says, waving at them frantically before she runs away. 

Chaeyoung moves forward, fully intent on chasing her, before she feels Tzuyu wrap a hand around her left wrist. “Wait, Chaengie,” the taller girl calls, sounding desperate. 

Chaeyoung wants the earth to swallow her whole. How dare Dahyun! She didn’t have the right to out her feelings like this! Even if it was for her own good, Chaeyoung thinks she deserves the opportunity to tell Tzuyu how she feels, right? 

“Dahyun’s being stupid,” Chaeyoung grumbles, shaking her head, “I swear—I don’t know how she—”

Tzuyu tugs at her gently so that they’re now facing each other. Chaeyoung keeps her eyes fixed on the floor under Tzuyu’s converse shoes. Her face feels like it’s going to burst into flames and her heart is beating wildly inside her chest. This is not how she expected this morning to go. She didn’t expect Tzuyu to tell her about Sana asking her out and then realizing her feelings because of it. This is so fucked up. Tzuyu probably doesn’t like her that way. This is all an elaborate prank on Dahyun’s part. It has to be—

“Was she telling the truth?” Tzuyu asks, her voice low. It’s a soothing sound to hear. “About you… being in love with me?”

Chaeyoung forces herself to look up. Tzuyu is looking at her large brown eyes filled with apprehension and… hope? Why would she be hopeful? Unless… unless she wants it to be true? 

She thinks back to what Dahyun told her the night before. 

Exhibit A: _You subconsciously draw her from memory._

Exhibit B: _You see her every day._

Exhibit C: _She gives you forehead kisses every morning_.

_And maybe, if you stop being an idiot for a second, you’ll realize that you like her too._

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung admits, her heart going into overdrive. She doesn’t really know what to feel when Tzuyu’s eyes widen a fraction and her smile slowly grows.

“Okay,” Tzuyu says and her eyes disappear into her trademark half-crescent moons as her smile widens even more. It’s blinding—like looking straight into the sun. Chaeyoung doesn’t want to look away, even if it means being burned.

“Okay?” she repeats with a questioning tone. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Tzuyu confesses cheekily, releasing Chaeyoung’s wrist to intertwine their fingers together instead, “I have been for a while now. I didn’t think you felt the same way.” 

Chaeyoung thinks she’s died and gone to heaven. Is this really happening right now? Within the span of two days, did she really just confess her feelings to a girl she didn’t even realize she was in love with until it was nearly too late? How typically dense of her. No wonder Dahyun followed them here. She was just looking out for her best friend. 

Chaeyoung promises to return the favor soon. Maybe she’ll interrupt Dahyun’s tutoring sessions with Mina and do the same thing her best friend just did. _Hey, Mina, there’s something Dahyun’s been trying to tell you all year and it’s related to her not so subtly having a crush on you! Okay, bye then!_ Dahyun would definitely kill her if she’ll do that. 

That can wait for another time, though.

“I—uhm,” Chaeyoung begins, mirroring Tzuyu’s bright smile, “I guess I’m just really _that_ dense.” 

Tzuyu sighs fondly. “You always have been, Chaengie,” she agrees. 

Then she does something that Chaeyoung should’ve expected. It _is_ part of their routine, after all. When the silence continues to drag on, Tzuyu leans forward, eyes fluttering close, and then presses her soft lips on Chaeyoung’s forehead. Unlike all the forehead kisses they’ve shared before, this one lingers. It’s obvious now that Tzuyu is trying to make it last. Chaeyoung’s entire face _burns_. 

When Tzuyu pulls away, Chaeyoung says something stupid. 

“You missed,” she points out.

Tzuyu frowns, eyebrows knitting together. “What?” 

“You missed,” Chaeyoung repeats, gathering all the courage she has left in her system, and stands on her tiptoes. With both of her sugar-coated hands, she tugs Tzuyu down to her height and their lips meet in the middle. It’s soft and sweet—tastes like coffee and sugar—and it ends too soon for Chaeyoung’s liking. 

But Tzuyu just laughs, cheeks flushed, when she pulls away. Chaeyoung whines, dropping back down again. She wants to kiss her again but the height difference is an obstacle she has to face. So unfair. She needs a chair or something. 

“Less forehead kisses then,” Tzuyu says, her eyes warm and giddy, “and more of _this_.” 

Now it’s Tzuyu’s turn to adjust. She leans down, arms wrapping around Chaeyoung’s waist, and pulls her into another kiss. This time, it lasts longer, much to both of their pleasure. 

Chaeyoung reminds herself to thank Dahyun the next time she sees her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyu Day is on December 11. 
> 
> I plan to post a fic every day until then so keep your eyes peeled for that :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
